The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package capable of preventing a lead frame from being separated from a molded portion during a manufacturing process.
In accordance with the development of the power electronics industry, using power devices such as power transistors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors, silicon-controlled rectifiers (SCR), power rectifiers, servo drivers, power regulators, inverters, or converters, the demand for power products having excellent performance and capable of being lightened and miniaturized has increased.
In accordance with the above-mentioned trend, research into a technology of integrating various power devices in a single package and attempting to manufacture the power devices and a control device for controlling the power devices in the single package has package has recently been actively undertaken.
A power semiconductor package according to the related art is configured to generally include a lead frame, a power device mounted on the lead frame, and a molded portion forming exteriors of respective devices using a resin, or the like. In addition, the power semiconductor package includes a heat dissipating substrate to effectively discharge heat.
However, in the semiconductor package according to the related art, since the lead frame is not firmly fastened to the molded portion, it may be easily separated from the molded portion when external force is applied to the semiconductor package.
Therefore, a semiconductor package capable of more firmly fastening the lead frame to the molded portion and a manufacturing method thereof are required.